In the field of fiber optic communications, an optical coupling assembly often includes a circuit board having a light emitter (receiver), and an optical coupling module having a coupling lens, for coupling and transmission of optical signals. Transmission quality of the optical signals is determined by the accuracy of the alignment between the light emitter (receiver) and the coupling lens.